1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, more particularly to the selection of its operating modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of image apparatus to which the invention is applicable include facsimile machines, copiers, scanners, and multipurpose devices combining the functions of a scanner with the functions of a printer, facsimile machine, copier, etc. In conventional apparatus of this type, scanning and image processing mode settings such as the resolution, printing mode, and so on are set from a control panel before the scanning of a document begins. The document can then be scanned and image processing can be performed in a mode suited to the type of document, the purpose of the image processing, and the user's preferences. For the user, however, it is inconvenient to have to make the various mode settings from the control panel, particularly if the settings have to be made by complex button or key input procedures or by navigating through a complex set of menus.
Technology for setting the scanning mode and image processing mode automatically depending on whether the document is placed on a transparent document scanning table in the device or in an automatic document feeder (ADF) has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Number Nos. H11-308416 and 2000-33887. One scheme provides at least two scanning operation modes and changes the mode depending on whether the document is placed on the document scanning table or in the ADF; another scheme also takes the number of copies into consideration and varies the copy resolution according to the number of copies and whether the document is placed on the document scanning table or in the ADF.
These conventional schemes, however, provide only a very limited ability to select different scanning and image processing modes automatically; most mode settings still have to be made manually from the control panel. Moreover, these conventional schemes cannot be applied to an image processing apparatus in which the ADF is lacking or optional, or to an apparatus such as a facsimile machine in which all documents must be placed in the ADF.